


Kitty

by Acatra



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies), There is no tag for mu
Genre: Abusive Parents, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Gen, I am not that great at tags, Identity Issues, Illegal Activities, Kitty Kallen, Mild Language, Music, Music Professions, Peer Pressure, Reader is an original character, Slow Burn, ya like jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatra/pseuds/Acatra
Summary: You never were one for music, much to your mother’s dismay. After all, you were a Kallen; writing love songs meant to be heard by roaring fireplaces were your family’s heritage. Tradition. Legacy.Wonder how they’ll react when you say you want to be a scarer.
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

(Female reader, she/her pronouns used.)

Although I will try to update this as much as I can, my main posting site can be found here:

https://www.quotev.com/Acatra

Honestly, I don’t expect much feedback or reads. I just wanted to write this for fun, so I may or may not stop on short notice if the story runs dry or I don’t have the time. That said, any feedback is appreciated, and thank you for staying in this fandom. (And, quick disclaimer; although I won’t be writing about anything overly serious or touchy, there will be slight emotional abuse/manipulation in some chapters. Once again, nothing crazy, but be warned if you are uncomfortable with this.) 

Sincerely, Author


	2. My Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I guess life gets in the way of things sometimes

The sun set as the night sky took its place, an orange-painted boundary between the two their only divider. As your eyes followed the setting light, you began to recall a nostalgic moment with your father long, long ago.

You were only 7 at the time, but you still remember that very afternoon like it was yesterday. Millie May, the most popular girl in your elementary grade, had teased you for your lack of claws. And being the aggressive furball you were, you weren’t just going to let her remark go unnoticed. 

As a result, you two got into a fight, and she passed out because you stung her with your tail. You were ordered to the principal’s office, and sent home early.

The door hinged open, a dark and messy living room revealed as natural light flooded in. 

“... Cara, is that you?” a voice called from another room.

Hearing her father, she rushed for her room, dropping her pack. Curious, her father followed her, greeted by a shut door.

“You’re home early, special occasion?” he asked, not entirely expecting an answer. 

No reply. He creaked open the door to her lavender bedroom, peering inside. 

“Cara... are you alright?”

“Go away,” she protested, visibly upset.

His daughter squirmed under the cover of her sheets, knowing his eyes were on her. He opened the door, walking into the room as he let out a sigh. 

Feeling his presence, Cara poked her head from under her blankets to drive him out.

“I said, go awa—“

No one was there.

Puzzled, she sat up to look around the room, apparently empty. She pushed her covers aside as she shuffled off her bed. 

Suddenly, paws grabbed her ankles. 

“Gotcha!”

She shrieked, jumping forward as her dad emerged from under her bed. He then tackled her, tickling her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. 

“P-please stop—haha—!” she wheezed out, trying to push him away.

After a couple seconds her father finally stopped.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Yeah... but how did you do that?” Cara asked as her father pulled her up. 

“Do what?”

“You know what I mean— when you just... suddenly disappeared!” 

“Oooh, yeah that... Must’ve slipped my mind!”

Cara only rolled her eyes.

“Well, our family does come from a long line of scarers after all,” he continued, fixing her bedsheets. “or, you know, at least on my side.”

“I wanna be a scarer!” Cara exclaimed. She then puffed herself up, making the “scariest” expression she could manage.

Her father chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. “Of course you will,” he sighed.

Her enthusiasm slowly faded as she watched her father walk out of her room.

“um, Dad?”

He turned around, his eyes meeting hers.

“Yes?”

“...Do you really think I can become a scarer?” she asked, looking to the ground as she played with her fingers. Her father smiled.

“Well... I suppose that’s just up to your mother, now isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
